In the Shadow of the Moon
by Spooky316
Summary: Let's assume that Mamoru was born 10 years before canon.  What would be different?  And what would happen if the "car crash" that killed his parents was more than a simple accident?


Bet you can't guess what inspired this. :p

* * *

><p>The family of three exited the movie theater, the taller of the men's sleeve being tugged along by the young boy.<p>

"Come on, the car's this way!" the kid exclaimed.

"Calm down, son. The movie's barely over and you're already hurrying us out. There's no need," his father replied.

"But dad, you know my show always comes on at 10. We might miss the start!"

"Don't you worry, we'll be right on time," the only woman in the group reassured her son. "Of course, it would have been easier if we had Hayate drive us in the first place," she said softly as an aside to her husband.

"You know me dear, there are times I like the feel of being behind the wheel myself," he responded.

"Just don't drive too fast. I can see the headlines now, 'Wealthy Industrialist Caught on Wild Joyride.'"

Tarou Chiba, owner and CEO of Chiba Industries, chuckled. "Ah, you know me so well. But you know I'd never do that. At least not with you and Mamoru in the car," he added with a grin.

His wife, Hanako, hid her own smile. "Speaking of Mamoru, we'd better hurry along or he'll leave us behind," she said while nodding at the form of their son, who had in a fit of impatient-ness released Tarou's arm and raced off towards the parking lot.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry too much. I doubt he can reach the pedals yet, after all."

XXX

The old import car cruised down the street which, contrary to the norm, seemed to be vacant of other vehicles.

"Strange, at this time of night you should never see empty streets," Tarou muttered to himself, bad old memories resurfacing.

"What was that dear?" his wife asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an observation. It's not important," he reassured Hanako.

A head popped up between the front seats. "Can't you go any faster, dad? Time's almost up," Mamoru pleaded.

"Now son, I'm going as fast as I can, you know that. Besides, I'm sure Hayate will tape it for you of it looks like we're going to be late. Now sit back, and keep your set belt fastened this time,' instructed Tarou.

After checking Mamoru, he turned his attention back to driving. Tarou was slightly relieved to see a car pull out from a side road. However, when a second and third identical vehicle followed those feelings were quickly replaced by dread and determination.

"Hanako," he said in a hard voice, "Keep your head down." Tarou risked a glance in the rear view mirror; the cars had fanned out, one in his lane and one to either side. Not wanting to let on anything yet, he resisted the impulse to accelerate.

His wife, having a good idea of what was going on, complied. Though her first thought was for Mamoru, she realized that he was still small enough not to be seen clearly from outside, and climbing in the back to protect him would only make them both a larger target.

"What's going on dad?" asked a confused Mamoru.

"Nothing to worry about, Mamoru. Just stay calm and try not to move." At times he might not act like it, but Mamoru was remarkably mature for his age. He knew when his father was being serious. This was such a time, so despite the contradictory nature of Tarou's statement Mamoru tried to relax his mind, even though he knew something wasn't right.

A crossroad. Tarou gritted his teeth. _Now's as good a time as any._ "Hold on." He simultaneously floored the pedal and yanked the wheel. The Bentley made a near 90 degree turn and sped down the intersecting street. The screech of brakes behind him and the chatter of machine guns opening up let Tarou know the game was on.

A scream. Tarou didn't notice it however; he was completely focused on one thing: Survival.

_Damn it, it's been nearly 20 years. Why would they pick now? _Tarou's thoughts raced. He veered right as a bullet shattered the driver's side mirror. The car started to swerve, and Tarou fought to keep control as more bullets flew by. Luck was with him, and he straightened out without losing too much ground.

Sweat was beading down Tarou's face as he tried to avoid as much gunfire as possible. He frowned momentarily as he noticed another faint noise. Ears straining, Tarou tried to identify it over the sound of automatic weapons. A grin broke out on his face as realization dawned. _Sirens! If I can only hold out a bit longer… _The bullets abruptly stopped.

Again, Tarou's eyes flitted to the mirror. Two of the cars had left the chase, but the remaining was steadily gaining on him. _Damn it, too slow, too slow!_

The car switched lanes as it continued to accelerate. _They're trying to pull alongside! _Tarou thought in growing horror. _No! Not this time. _He immediately followed suit, and the two cars began a grim game of reverse follow the leader, where the only prize the winner would receive was his life. _Where the hell are those cops?_

A mistake. Tarou's attention had wavered for a moment and he didn't shift lanes in time. It didn't matter, though. It was too late for that. Tarou turned the wheel.

A loud screech of metal against metal echoed as his tail attempted to nudge him out of control. Fortunately Tarou had anticipated this and had turned along with the nudge.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Tarou noticed Hanako slumped forward and unmoving, and Mamoru crying in the back while holding one of his arms. He couldn't pay attention to that now however, so his mind brutally repressed it.

More bad luck. The brush up had slowed the Bentley down enough that the two cars were now almost neck to neck. Tarou quickly glanced out the side. The other car's window was down and a tattooed, pistol filled hand reached out. Without a second thought Tarou jerked the wheel. Sparks flew as the two high-speed vehicles collided, the unfortunate hand caught in the middle. The pistol fell unnoticed to the ground as its owner yanked his bleeding appendage back inside.

Far ahead in the distance, Tarou noticed flashing lights. _That's it! Nearly there! _Tarou's mood dimmed when he realized that even with the police in sight it still might not be enough. Narrowed eyes took in the road around him, looking for anything he could possibly use to buy more time.

The cars continued to scrape against each other. No more attempts to use a firearm though. _Which I suppose is one bit of good luck. Wait a second… there! _The billionaire's eyes widened as he saw his chance for survival.

It was a seemingly innocuous thing. Just one of those large dumpsters that sit in almost every inner city neighborhood. _I can't let them notice yet, or it's all gone. _Tarou pulled away a bit then gave the other car a small nudge, more to keep the driver's attention away from the obstruction than anything else.

Tarou licked his lips as the dumpster grew ever closer. He would have to time this just right.

Another nudge, which the car returned.

Tarou pulled the Bentley in tight against the other vehicle, though not enough to cause his steering to falter. _Not yet, not yet, wait a bit more… Now!_

Using all his strength, Tarou threw the wheel left. As he'd hoped, it was enough to influence the direction of his would-be assassins. Both cars veered directly towards the dumpster. Tarou's eyes flew back and forth between the dumpster, the car next to him, and the road, his mind rapidly approximating the times and trajectories he'd need. Once he judged enough time had passed he quickly swung the wheel in the opposite direction. His opponents, who weren't as lucky, struck the large object at high velocity. The explosives they were carrying set off a blast which resulted in a fireball that utterly consumed the car.

"Shit!" Tarou swore aloud as his car spun out from the shockwave. He fought the turn, eventually coming out without any problems. He slowed the car to a stop. Now that the risk was over he could afford to wait for the cops, of which he could now make out the shape of the police cars speeding down the hill in front of him.

Tarou sagged back in his seat as the adrenaline left his system. "Thank God we made it."

He turned to check on Mamoru, only to find him pointing a shaking finger towards the windshield. Tarou spun around, ready to floor the gas. A surprised look crossed his face. "No, not aft-"

Tarou Chiba's last words were cut off as one of the cars that had pulled away earlier slammed straight into the front of the Bentley. The impact shattered the windshield causing glass shards to fly through Tarou's neck, piercing the carotid artery and killing him instantly. Hanako, who was still unconscious, didn't fare any better as her head smashed into the dashboard. Her neck was broken and she joined her husband in the afterlife. Mamoru, who was provided slightly more protection, crashed into the backseat hard enough to knock him out.

The offending car sped off as the police pulled up. Two men got out and raced towards the Chibas, one of them waving the other car after the criminals.

"My God, I haven't seen anything like this in years. Not since the Yak wars," one of the cops remarked, stunned.

His partner, who had managed to pry open one of the Bentley's back doors, yelled "Quick Ryo, give me a hand! One of them's still alive."

They were able to remove Mamoru without too much trouble. They set him down on the road away from the wreck. "He doesn't look too bad, just a broken arm. He'll probably have a concussion too. Did you call the ambulance Ryo?"

"I'm on it now LT," Ryo replied, heading for the car's radio.

Upon seeing that the front doors were in too bad a shape to be opened, the lieutenant crawled up on the hood and knocked what remained of the windshield out of the way. His eyes widened as he recognized the deceased couple.

"Dear God, I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

Ryo hurried over, having finished the call. "What? Who is it?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize them," the lieutenant replied incredulously. "That's Tarou Chiba and his wife!"

Ryo made the connection. "Wasn't he the one who…"

"Yeah."

"God Damn. At least that explains tonight."

XXX

Mamoru floated on the edge of consciousness. At one point he thought he could hear voices.

"That's Tarou Chiba and his wife!"

"Wasn't he the one who…"

"Yeah."

"God Damn. At least that explains tonight. Yaks were dying to get their hands on him after what he pulled. Only thing I don't get is why they waited this long to do it."

"Who knows. We'll have to catch them to find out."

Another sound Mamoru recognized, through slightly different than earlier made it's way to his ears.

"Ambulance is coming," the second voice announced. "I'm gonna check on the kid."

Mamoru heard footsteps approach. His body wasn't responding yet, but he managed to get his eyes open.

"Holy… LT, the kid's awake!"

More footsteps as the other man ran over. Mamoru could barely make out a figure crouching down next to him.

"Don't try to move yet, son," the man cautioned. "You took quite a shot there." He reached an arm out to steady Mamoru. "My name's Hajime Tenou. I'm with the police. Just try to relax."

"P-p-parents…" Mamoru stuttered.

Tenou's face fell. "I'm sorry."

Mamoru turned away, tears threatening to fall. He wouldn't allow it though. He'd have to be strong now. Mamoru didn't even notice as he was lifted onto a stretcher, being occupied with trying not to pass out again. It was a losing battle though, and the last thing that crossed his closing eyes was a small barely definable shape fluttering through the air above him on dark wings.

XXX

_Chinese wilderness - years later_

A man moved through forms, one flowing smoothly into the next. Sweat poured off his body, in evidence of the long hours he'd already been at it. The old woman who stood to the side observing him lifted one hand off her staff and made a cutting motion through the air.

"Stop," she stated.

The man obliged immediately, turning to her and tilting his head. "Sifu? I still need to practice…" he said, out of breath.

"Mamoru. Why do you do this?" the woman asked.

Mamoru Chiba narrowed his eyes a small amount. "You've never asked that before. You said the desire to learn was enough. Why change your mind all of the sudden?"

"You've been learning under me for nearly five years now, long hours everyday. I've a feeling you will be leaving soon; I can't teach you much more unless you join our tribe, which we both know will not happen. Just consider it indulging an old woman's curiosity," his martial arts instructor finished whimsically.

Mamoru pursed his lips, his mind flashing back to when he was a kid. "…There are wrongs that need righting," he finally responded.

The woman nodded slowly. "Very well, I'll accept that. Now come, let's go back to the village. They should have dinner ready by now."

XXX

_A few weeks later_

The campfire crackled, illuminating Mamoru's hooded face. He sat huddled around the blaze, the falling snow chilling him even through the warm coat he wore. He shivered and tightened the coat around him.

"Is this what you have come to, scion of the Chiba family?" a strong voice announced from the surrounding darkness. The speaker stepped into Mamoru's campsite, the flickering firelight illuminating his long, oddly-colored hair. "I have observed you brooding at this fire for the past three days.

"Peace, Mr. Chiba," the man raised his hands in surrender as Mamoru leapt to his feet. "I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you then, and why have you supposedly been watching me?" Chiba responded warily.

"My name is Yachigusa Kino. I represent the interests of one Ra's al Ghul, who leads a group of, shall we say concerned citizens, who dislike the rampant waves of crime that seem to plague every city and town throughout the world."

"That's great and all, but that doesn't explain what you want from me," Mamoru said flatly.

"Want _from_ you? Nothing. It is you yourself that we want. We saw what you did the day after leaving that village. After discovering your identity and background, Ra's al Ghul has come to believe you could find yourself a purpose if you join us." Yachigusa took a seat next to the fire and motioned Mamoru to sit as well.

"You're now at a crossroads, Mr. Chiba. You can continue on as you are, sitting here staring at this fire for a few more days before getting up and continuing on with your life, such at it is, or you can follow me, and become something more. You may think that since you have the blessings of your Sifu your training is over, but I can promise you it has only just begun. Join us, Mamoru, and see how much more there is to learn," Kino urged.

"Join you. Become something more. What does that mean, 'something more?'"

"An idea, Mr. Chiba. A legend." Yachigusa stood up. "I'll take my leave of you now. If you decide to accept my offer, there are a group of pools to the south." He pulled out an intricate flask and set it on the ground. "Fill this with water from one of them and climb to the top of Mount Kensei." Yachigusa bowed slightly and backed out of the light.

Slowly Mamoru reached to the side, picked up the flask, and held it up between himself and the fire. He spent the rest of the night staring at it, contemplating the opportunity that had presented itself.

XXX

The manor stood in isolation as Mamoru stumbled up to the door. A servant answered and took the offered flask. Mamoru slumped into the door frame as the servant disappeared down the hall. Eyes closed in rest, Mamoru started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared into the face of Yachigusa Kino.

"Welcome my young friend, to the true start of your journey."

XXX

"You must first conquer your own fear, Mr. Chiba, if you are to be successful in turning it against others."

XXX

"Even the most hardened of criminals feels fear. What you must determine is, what form does that fear take? And how can you use it?"

XXX

_One year later_

Mamoru knelt in front of Yachigusa Kino and Ra's al Ghul, the latter dressed in white robes and a red headdress. He sat calmly on a throne, adorned in a gold chest plate highlighted by a red jewel in the center. Large candles burned to either side of him, their dancing flames shadowed on the curtains.

As always, Kino spoke for Ra's. "You have come a long way in just a year, Mr. Chiba. However there is one thing left to do before you take your place in our League."

Ra's motioned to the side and a door opened. A man was led in by two servants; his hands were tied behind his back and a blindfold covered his eyes.

"This man is a murderer. He attempted to steal a cow from a fellow villager and was discovered. A scuffle ensued and he ended up killing the other man. There is only one way justice can now be served," Yachigusa said, drawing a katana from his side and presenting it to Mamoru.

Chiba took the blade, but hesitated. "This isn't right. If I kill this man I'll be no better than he is."

Yachigusa's face grew stony. "Mamoru, what have you been learning all this time…"

"I won't be like him, Sensei."

"Don't do this, Mr. Chiba," Yachigusa tried one last time.

Mamoru straightened his back. "I refuse."

Ra's al Ghul snapped his fingers and Kino shot forward, a second sword flashing in an arc towards Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru parried and sent a kick to Yachigusa's leg. Yachigusa buckled, but recovered quickly and swept his blade up. Mamoru leapt back to avoid, but was left open to a palm thrust that tossed him into one of the candle stands. The candle fell and rolled into one of the curtains, instantly setting it ablaze and spreading quickly.

Ra's jumped down from his seat to join the attack, but the fire flared in front of him, sending him reeling backwards. In his flailing he tripped over the fallen candle stand and fell head first into one of his throne's armrests, cracking his skull and killing him instantly.

Mamoru took advantage of the momentary pause in the fight and dove out the nearest window. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet, sweeping pieces of glass out of his hair. Chiba turned and glanced behind him. The flames had reached the windowsill now and obscured most of the room, but he could still make out the silhouette of Yachigusa sheathing his sword and walking away.

A frown split Mamoru's face before fading away. _The stable's not too far,_ he thought, _if I can make it there it will be easier getting away…_

XXX

The small village at the bottom of the mountain was in a near state of panic as Mamoru rode in. A glance over his shoulder told him the reason why. The League ran the town, and with the clearly visible manor consumed by flames the people didn't know what to do.

Mamoru ignored it though, and got off the horse to enter the only building with a phone. The number he dialed hadn't been used in a long time, but it was still fresh in Mamoru's mind.

"Hayate?"

". . ."

"Yes, it's me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's good to hear your voice as well. Listen. I need a plane…"

* * *

><p>Voice actor list:<p>

Mamoru - Kevin Conroy

Sifu - Elan Ross Gibson

Yachigusa - Liam Neeson


End file.
